Mi amado profesor
by Danperjaz L. J
Summary: El profesor más estricto de la universidad, se ha tomado como objetivo hacer que sus alumnos saquen notas decentes ese semestre y; nadie está más desacuerdo con las nuevas reglas, que la bella señorita Swan. Y cuando el maestro la deja en ridículo frente a sus compañeros, se toma como objetivo destruir la lustre carrera del profesor, aunque eso signifique tener que seducirlo.
1. Chapter 1

**MI AMADO PROFESOR**

Disclaimer. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer; sin embargo, la trama es completamente mía y está hecha sin fines de lucro.

Beteado por JulieDeSousaRK

 _ **«Dedicado a todas las chicas que, alguna vez, en secreto, han estado enamoradas de su profesor.»**_

 _Prólogo_

Edward soltó un suspiro, mientras releía las enormes letras en rojo que estaban sobre el parabrisas de su auto. Y como todas las veces anteriores, se dedicó a sacar el pañuelo blanco que llevaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón para después, pasarlo por el vidrio y tratar de quitar las letras. Bueno, agradeció que ésta vez fuese labial y no marcador. La última vez, se lo habían puesto con permanente rojo y había tenido que llegar a casa para quitarlo con un poco de alcohol.

La pequeña Reneesme, su hija de seis años; quien estaba aprendiendo a leer, había tratado de leer la frase y a él casi le da el infarto cuando la niña empezó a decir _"Vio"_. Edward se había apresurado a quitarla y llevarla adentro para que no continuara leyendo las horribles palabras del parabrisas.

" _Violador"_ , le habían puesto aquella vez. Al menos esta, sólo era "Acosador"

El pañuelo no hizo gran cosa sobre el carmín, lo único que logró fue difuminarlo por todo el parabrisas, hasta dejar una mancha roja en el centro. Soltó un suspiro de resignación. La mancha tendría que quitarla de nuevo, llegando a casa y también como las otras veces, Reneesme le haría preguntas sobre eso y él le respondería lo mismo: _"no lo sé, cariño, algún chico bromista, pero debo lavarlo porque me estorba"_

No sabía cuánto tiempo duraría eso. Esos chiquillos se habían limitado a las amenazas y mensajes en su coche. Y podría jurar que lo siguiente que harían, sería poncharle alguna llanta y romperle los vidrios, pero estaba preparado para eso. Era lo que él había elegido por su bien. Por el de ella. No podía ir y decirles a todos que eso había sido… había sido... ¡Vaya! Ni siquiera podía pensarlo. Era incapaz. No, no podía, tenía que aguantar, eso era por el bien de ella. Y además, su traslado estaba próximo y por eso, tenía que hacer las cosas de esa manera. Mientras no se metieran con Reneesme, él podría estar en paz. O lo que él podía llamar como _en paz._

Así que simplemente subió a su auto y manejó directo a casa. Al llegar, su suegra abrió los ojos al ver la enorme mancha.

—¿Otra vez, Edward? —él asintió, mientras se quitaba el cinturón de seguridad. Estiró la mano para tomar el portafolio y luego salió. Su suegra seguía parada en la entrada, con los brazos cruzados y con esa mirada recriminadora.

—Sí, otra vez sucedió —convino. Ella negó con la cabeza, a continuación bajó los brazos y le tocó el hombro—, ¿dónde está Reneesme?

—Está durmiendo, hoy tuvo un día agotador en el Kínder y nada más llegar se quedó dormida.

—Perfecto —susurró él, intentando fingir que eso lo ponía feliz. Y sí que lo estaba, al menos ella no vería la mancha del auto y no habría preguntas. Pero eso no le quitaba la decepción de que no lo recibiera en la entrada, con su enorme sonrisa y sus bracitos extendidos, esperando a que él la levantara en brazos.

—Ella ha vuelto a llamar —dijo su suegra, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—¿Y qué ha dicho?

—Lo mismo de siempre, que quiere hablar contigo. —Edward suspiró.

—Le ha dicho que no estaba en casa, supongo.

—Se lo he repetido como siempre, pero no me creyó.

La mujer se le acercó lo suficiente como para que si hablaba, sólo él lo escuchara.

—Debes ponerle fin a esto Edward, sé que tú no tienes la culpa, eres como un hijo para mí; sin embargo, esto se está pasando de la raya.

—Intento acabar con esto; pero no puedo, sabe bien que eso sería…

—Sí, lo sé —aseguró ella—, pero estoy pensando en el bien de mi nieta y, si esos chiquillos siguen con este asunto, yo misma iré a ponerle fin. Sabes bien que no estoy haciendo una amenaza sino una advertencia.

—Esto va a acabarse, ya sólo faltan unos días para el traslado y pronto todo esto será una simple pesadilla.

—¿Cuánto tiempo es pronto, Edward? —él trató de buscar una fecha; mas hasta ese momento, él tampoco tenía una fecha exacta para eso. El traslado podía tardar desde una semana, hasta un mes. Si tenía suerte, claro y además, estaba el asunto de dejar asentadas calificaciones a sus alumnos.

No podía irse y dejarles el historial en blanco. Era su deber dejarles la materia concluida, antes de cambiar de universidad.

—Prometo que pronto, sólo necesito tiempo.

—Y yo necesito hablar contigo —Edward se giró en ese momento, con el corazón paralizado. El sonido de su voz le endulzó el oído por unos segundos, tan pequeños que bien pudo haberlo imaginado, de no haberla visto ahí parada. Con su cabello castaño recogido en un moño flojo. Un par de rizos se le soltaban y le caían como ríos de chocolate enmarcándole el rostro.

Él quería tocar ese cabello otra vez y aspirar su aroma y si con eso no bastaba, besarla también, tomarla de los hombros y apretarla contra él, hasta que la razón los consumiera a los dos. Y no obstante, ninguna de esas cosas podía hacer. No podía tenerla. Por eso, en lugar de caminar hasta ella y hacer lo que de verdad quería, arrugó el ceño y la miró de la manera más cruel que pudo haberla visto y luego dijo:

—Y yo no quiero volver a verte aquí, Isabella.

—Tienes que escucharme —la voz de Bella salió tan ahogada que causó un pinchazo en el pecho de Edward. A él también le dolía aquello, le dolía como una espina.

—Yo creo que iré a ver si Reneesme me necesita —intervino su suegra para después darse la vuelta.

—Usted no se va a ningún lado —la detuvo. La mujer sólo había dado un paso y de seguro habría seguido caminando; sin embargo, la sentencia en la voz de Edward la hizo detenerse—. Aquí la única que se irá es Isabella.

—Edward, de verdad tienes que escucharme.

—Ya escuché suficiente de usted y de sus amigos; así que señorita Swan, no creo conveniente que una alumna visite la casa de su profesor, nos vemos mañana en clase.

Y después, se dio la media vuelta y la dejó ahí parada en la banqueta, fuera de su casa.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _Muchas gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí, y por apoyarme en este nuevo proyecto. Es un tema que a mí en lo personal me gusta mucho y aunque nunca había escrito de ello, pues creí que había llegado el momento de hacerlo. Y aquí me tienen, será un poco distinto a lo que fue Esclava, pero trataré de no decepcionarlas con esto._

 _¡Y bueno, ya saben que leer y no dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer; sin embargo la trama es mía._

 _ **Capítulo**_ _ **beteado**_ _ **por**_ _ **JulieDeSousaRK**_

 _Capítulo Uno_

—Maldición —masculló Isabella Swan, al ver el estúpido gato que corría llevando de manera triunfante su calcetín. Se puso en pie lo más rápido que pudo y corrió tratando de tomar al gato de la cola antes de que se escabullera debajo de la cama—. Señor bigotes, vuelva aquí ahora mismo.

Señor bigotes se acomodó hasta el fondo de la cama y dejó su nueva presa a un lado de él, mientras comenzaba a lamerse la pata delantera ignorando por completo sus órdenes. _Condenado gato_ , pensó.

Si su bonito calcetín blanco, terminaba hecho jirones debajo de la cama, tal y como le había sucedido al par que el señor bigotes se había llevado una semana antes, ella tendría que pensar seriamente en devolver el gato a Alice. No pensaba tener otro par de calcetines rotos. Con ese era el tercero de la semana, sin contar el de la semana pasada, y el de la antepasada y, mucho antes.

—Señor bigotes, me veré obligada a jalar la cama y recuperar mi prenda —dijo resuelta. El gato continuó lamiendo su pata y luego dejó de hacerlo. _Bien_ , pensó Bella, eso era buena señal. Pero entonces, el gato soltó un enorme bostezo y se echó en su lugar llevando su calcetín por delante para empezar a jugar con él—. ¡Oh, no, Señor bigotes, no se atreva a hacerlo trizas!

Bella se levantó del suelo y corrió fuera de la habitación. Se detuvo un momento en la cocina, ¿dónde estaba la escoba? ¡Ajá! Ya la había visto. Corrió de regreso y se agachó de nuevo para sacar a señor bigotes por la fuerza.

Bella se detuvo en seco. El señor bigotes ya no estaba debajo de la cama, el muy condenado animal se había escapado. Levantó horrorizada la cabeza y encontró la vía de escape del ladrón. La ventana. Corrió hasta asomarse por el balcón. ¡Ay, Dios! Señor Bigotes caminaba por el balcón de su vecina y se pavoneaba como un… como un… ¡Ahhrrg! Gimió colérica. Era el colmo que estuviese peleando con un gato.

—Pues muy bien, tengo otros pares de calcetines, no necesito ese —se estiró un poco sobre el alfeizar y jaló el ala de la ventana—. ¡Ah! Y se queda afuera —farfulló cerrando de un golpe.

Tenía apenas tres meses con el gato y estaba de más decir que era el peor compañero de cuarto que había tenido. ¡Vaya! Pero es que el gato ni siquiera era de ella. Alice, su ex compañera de cuarto lo había dejado ahí, después de mudarse a otro piso.

La muy canalla le había dejado al gato porque en su nueva unidad, no le permitían tener animales. ¡Ah! Pero ya buscaría la forma de cobrarle los cuidados del gato. A ella ni siquiera le agradaban. Es más, estornudaba cada que el señor bigotes se le acercaba.

Alice se había graduado el semestre pasado, por lo que se consiguió un trabajo nada más recibir sus papeles y había tenido que mudarse. Antes habían llevado los gastos de la habitación por mitad; pero ahora que no estaba, tenía que apañárselas sola. Empezando por los cuidados del gato, pensó renuente a cambiar de tema.

Y como si el universo hubiese conspirado a su favor, su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar. Era Alice. ¡Aja! Iba a decirle un par de cosas, empezando por decirle que le daba tres días para conseguir un mejor lugar para el gato y terminando, por cobrarle los gastos de manutención.

—Dime —murmuró, mientras sacaba su bolso del closet. Del otro lado de la línea hubo un silencio, y cuando pensó que nadie iba a contestar escuchó la voz de Alice.

—Bella, cariño, ¿se puede saber qué carajos pasa contigo? —Bella dejó la bolsa en la cama para comenzar a meter sus papeles.

—¿Qué pasa de qué?

—Recibí la llamada de la casera, no has pagado el mes —Bella arrugó el ceño. Levantó la mirada hacia el calendario que colgaba encima del escritorio. Pero si apenas estaban a dos días de terminar el mes. Oh, bueno, se acercó un poco más al escritorio. ¡Cielo santo! Si había vencido hacía dos días.

—No me había dado cuenta, juro que se me pasó, pero… ¡Oye! ¡Bruja! —gritó volviendo a un lado de la cama—, necesito que te lleves al señor bigotes de aquí.

—¿Qué sucede con señor bigotes?

—Que esta semana he perdido más calcetines de las que te puedes imaginar, y no quiero pensar lo que empezará a robar una vez haya agotado mis últimos pares —la voz de Alice se hizo ligera, y de pronto, la escuchó romper en carcajadas—, no es gracioso. Sabes que apenas puedo soportarlo a menos de un metro.

—Prometo que paso por él este fin de semana; pero tenle consideración, es más, ¿quién te hará compañía?

—Créeme que no necesito la compañía de un gato para ser feliz.

—Estás siendo injusta con señor bigotes —refutó Alice. Bella negó sabiendo que no la podía ver. Tomó su bolsa y rebuscó dentro la llave de la casa.

—La que está siendo injusta eres tú, llevas una semana sin aparecerte por aquí.

—Lo siento mucho, Bell, he tenido un par de días bastante complicados. Mi nuevo jefe es un ogro y espero quitármelo de encima la siguiente semana.

—¿Quitártelo de encima?

—Se va de viaje dos semanas, a eso me refiero.

—Menos mal —Alice se carcajeó de nuevo.

—En todo caso, iré a recoger al señor bigotes.

—Más te vale, no quiero empezar a quitar la primera de sus preciadas vidas.

Luego, Alice colgó la llamada y Bella miró la hora en su teléfono. ¡Era tardísimo, no iba alcanzar la primera clase!

Metió la llave dentro de la cerradura y miró por última vez el interior del departamento. No olvidaba nada, de eso estaba segura. Se miró por última vez ella. Bien, todo en orden.

A continuación, corrió al elevador y una vez fuera, comenzó a correr rumbo al estacionamiento para ir por su auto. Cinco minutos después, estaba llegando a la universidad. Y para su mala suerte, todos los lugares estaban ocupados. Era de esperarse, iba tarde. Levantó la vista por encima del volante. Ocupado, ocupado, ocupado. Se detuvo. Ahí había un lugar. Maniobró un poco, hasta que logró meter de reversa el automóvil.

Dio una última mirada al espejo, estaba libre, entonces metió reversa hasta que el auto chocó contra algo y se detuvo horrorizada. ¡Ay, Dios! Había golpeado el auto que estaba a un lado. Era un bonito auto del año, en color negro.

Suspiró resignada. Era lo único que le faltaba, tener que acarrearse más deudas. Pero si no había roto ni un espejo, ni siquiera maltrataba a señor bigotes, como para que la suerte estuviese en su contra.

Tal vez lo que le hacía falta era bañarse con yerbajos para alejar la mala fortuna. Se aseguraría de comentárselo a Alice, cuando fuera para pedirle un consejo. Por lo pronto, necesitaba atender el problema que tenía encima.

Levantó la mirada de nuevo sobre el volante. Miró a la derecha y luego a la izquierda. Nadie la había visto, no tenía por qué preocuparse, iría a la universidad y, si para cuando volviese, el dueño aún no había aparecido, tomaría su auto y se iría, en todo caso nadie podía culparla.

Una vez fuera del coche, se encaminó rumbo a la entrada. Todos los chicos estaban dentro en las cátedras, menos mal.

Estaba en su último semestre de carrera y lo único que necesitaba, era acreditar las materias para poder irse directo a prácticas profesionales; aunque con su primer retardo, sería un poco difícil alcanzar esas anheladas notas.

Se plantó frente a la puerta del salón y luego giró el pomo de la puerta para entrar. El interior estaba iluminado por las luces de las lámparas. Bella rodó los ojos por los innumerables asientos vacíos. ¡Santo cielos! Ya no había nadie en el salón.

Oh, bueno, sí había alguien. Frente al escritorio, había un chico acomodándose los puños de la camisa. Bella se acercó y carraspeó para que él se girara.

—¿Cómo es posible que ya han salido todos? —el chico miró el salón vacío, como si estuviese rectificando lo que ella había dicho. Sus ojos verdes la inspeccionaron después, de pies a cabeza. A Bella le dio un vuelco el estómago. El chico era guapísimo y ya de cerca, olía delicioso.

El cabello castaño le caía desalbardado, sobre la cara dándole un aire de frescura y juventud. Se apuntaría investigar cuántas veces se lo cruzaría en clases.

—Ya —dijo como si tal cosa—, sólo hay una actividad.

—¿Sólo una actividad y ya?

—Ajá —respondió él. Nada simpático para desaliento de Bella. Lo miró de nuevo, era de esperarse; a pesar de su cara salpicada de juventud, su aspecto no era muy moderno. Ese traje le acentuaba perfecto, pero lo hacía verse demasiado formal.

—¿Qué tipo de profesor hace eso? Se supone que la clase dura dos horas, si no me equivoco —le contradijo.

—Ah, pues al parecer duró menos de dos horas.

—Menos de quince minutos —aseguró ella—. Debe ser de ese tipo de ogros que quiere mantener controlada la clase.

—¿Ah, sí? —dijo él más interesado. Se giró después de terminar con los puños para aconcharse del escritorio. Bella miró con agrado como la camisa blanca se le pegaba a los fuertes brazos. Tragó con fuerza.

—Sí, el tipo hijo de puta que reprueba a las personas sólo porque le cayeron mal.

—Parece que lo conoces.

—No es necesario conocerlo, solo hay dos tipos de maestros; los que dan la clase completa y los que no, porque se sienten los sabelotodo. Él es del tipo sabelotodo.

El chico soltó una carcajada. Su risa hizo eco en el salón vacío.

—Eres muy graciosa.

—Menos mal que no amargada —Bella sonrió y levantó la mano para continuar—. Soy Isabella Swan; pero llámame Bella, creo que estamos en la misma clase.

Él también levantó la mano para estrechar la de ella. A Bella le recorrió un aguijonazo de electricidad, nada más tocarlo.

—Mucho gusto Bella, yo soy Edward Cullen —le susurró, sonriendo como diablillo y luego agregó: —, el hijo de puta sabelotodo, tu profesor de relaciones industriales.

Y entonces, a Bella se le borró la sonrisa de la cara.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _Muchísimas gracias a las chicas que se tomaron la molestia de comentar el prólogo. Saben que el review es la mejor paga de las autoras y como ya decía, muchas me han manoseado, agregaron a favoritos y dieron follow, pero no dejaron rw hahaha pobre de mí._

 _No se olviden de pasarse por el grupo de facebook_ _ **Girls Danperjaz**_ _donde a partir de éste capítulo, estaré dejando adelantos. Y también si no han leído mi otro fic Un dulce contrato, denle una oportunidad._

 _Y sin más me retiro._

 _patymdn_

 _Abigz_

 _Nina_

 _Guest_

 _Cinderella Cullen_

 _soledadcullen_

 _¡Recuerden que leer y no dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, sin embargo, la trama es completamente mía.**

 **Capítulo veteado por JulieDeSousaRK**

 **C** **apítulo Dos**

" _La había_ _jodido"_ , fue el primer pensamiento que le pasó por la cabeza a Bella. Hubiese creído lo contrario, si no fuera por la cara estirada, malhumorada y, en efecto, vengativa de su profesor. Tenía ese inconfundible aspecto del tipo de hombre que acababa de describirle y, con toda certeza, no podría obtener los créditos suficientes para salir del semestre.

—Como se da cuenta, señorita Swan, no es mi estilo dar las clases completas y cinco minutos de retraso significarán una falta para usted, con tres, pierde los derechos a exámenes y por consiguiente, estará reprobada —dijo como si tal cosa. Miró el reloj de su muñeca y luego sonrió con cinismo—, si me disculpa, tengo que estar en mi siguiente clase, ahora mismo.

El profesor Edward cullen pasó a un lado de Bella, dejándola completamente avergonzada. Maldita fuese su suerte, la verdad es que sí, necesitaba con urgencia esa limpia y Alice, era la respuesta a sus plegarias.

Se obligó a salir de su nube de asombro y recorrió el salón con la mirada, antes de dejarse caer sobre una de las sillas. Si pasaba ese primer parcial era con suerte y si llegaba viva al final del semestre, ese sí que sería un milagro.

No era una alumna modelo, de hecho, sus últimos semestres había pasado con calificaciones más que indeseables. No era buena con los asuntos de relaciones humanas ni con administración, vaya... ni con las matemáticas más básicas.

En realidad, no sabía ni por qué demonios estaba estudiando ingeniería, ella simplemente no estaba hecha para eso. Lo suyo era algo más como las artes, bueno, no tan extremo, sería más como… como, ¡Bah! Ni siquiera sabía qué caramba quería hacer. Toda su vida había sabido que tendría que estudiar ingeniería para trabajar en las empresas de su padre. Que era lo que debía hacer. No se había puesto a pensar en un futuro diferente; pero una vez que había estado en su primera clase, había comprendido que no era lo suyo. Aunque ella más que nadie, sabía que pelear con su padre por estudiar otra carrera que no fuese ingeniería, era como tratar de hacer que el mundo girara al revés.

Se levantó de la silla para buscar su siguiente clase, tratando de no seguir lamentándose de su suerte. Ya tendría que buscar una solución razonable a todo eso, los maestros eran maestros, y el dinero, era dinero. Sonrió por su resolución y se ajustó su bolso en el hombro antes de ponerse en marcha.

Cuando por fin hubo acabado de machacarse la cabeza con los nuevos temas, se encontró más relajada en la cafetería, rodeada de gente que conocía y con temas más agradables que la calidad, las normas ambientales y las auditorias.

—Es guapísimo, lástima que tiene ese horrible carácter —dijo Jessica Stanley, una de sus amigas, antes de darle un sorbito a su _Coca Cola light_. Bella no se metió en la conversación, puesto que no necesitaba ser muy inteligente para saber de quién estaban hablando. Así que destapó su propia bebida y las escuchó parlotear.

—¿Te has fijado que podría tener nuestra edad? —comentó Ángela Weber, otra de sus amigas, muy entusiasta. Bella las miró a ambas por encima de la lata que acababa de empinarse. Jessica tenía ese cabello rubio teñido y revuelto, que obligaba a mirarla. No es que estuviese greñuda, no, sino que su cabellera despampanante la hacía ver estrambótica y era casi obligación mirarla. Y si a eso le agregaba que era bellísima, pues bueno, los hombres babeaban.

En cuanto a Ángela, con su cabello negro, era una muñequita. Su piel cremosa brillaba bajo el sol, claro, antes de ponerse toda colorada y parecer un jitomate. Ambas eran preciosas y Bella, las quería como si fuesen sus propias hermanas. Sin embargo, cuando se trataba de hombres, eran un radar de inspección completo.

—Claro que no tiene nuestra edad, le he preguntado a la profesora Ramos y tiene treinta y cinco años, bastante grande el señor —dijo Jessica.

—Un traga años, consagrado. Apuesto a que puede entrar a un antro y hacerse pasar por un jovencito de veinte —Ángela dio un sorbo después de decir eso, y luego la miró a ella.

—¿No les parece que se han obsesionado con ese asunto? —comentó Bella, harta de aquel tema de conversación. Tenía suficiente con el horrible recibimiento que había tenido y haberlo insultado, como para encima de todo, tener que escuchar a sus amigas hablar de él, como si fuese el puto rey del universo.

—¿Pasa algo, Bells? —preguntó Ángela. Bella negó, tomó de su _Coca Cola_ y las miró a ambas.

—Estamos empezando este semestre y lo que menos me apetece es tener que hablar sobre profesores en las horas sagradas —las chicas sonrieron.

Sabían perfectamente que las horas sagradas, eran esos momentos cuando iban a la cafetería y se dedicaban a charlar de todo, de chisme, maquillaje, moda, criticar si alguna había engordado durante el verano, quién había dejado la carrera, quiénes habían terminado y quiénes habían acabado embarazadas. Hasta de quién se veía mal con la ropa. Hablaban de todo, menos de tarea y maestros.

—No estamos hablando de maestros comunes, estamos hablando del guapo profesor de Relaciones Industriales. Te perdiste esa clase, por eso no te parece tan divertida la conversación; pero mañana que lo veas, seguro cambias de opinión —intervino Jessica. _Si supieran_ , quiso decir Bella, pero no lo dijo.

Por el contrario susurró:

—No lo creo, presiento que este semestre, voy a llevarme esa materia.

—¿Te he dicho que a veces eres súper dramática? —esta vez fue Ángela la que habló, antes de levantar su mochila del suelo.

—No, pero gracias por el cumplido.

—Eres tan detestable cuando te lo propones —a continuación, se puso de pie y les dio un beso a Jessica y a ella en la mejilla—, nos vemos más tarde, tengo un par de asuntos que resolver.

Una vez Bella se quedó a solas con Jessica, ésta la atacó de preguntas.

—Bueno, a Angy la puedes engañar; pero a mí no, anda, ¿qué pasó con el nuevo profesor que te tiene tan molesta?

—Muy perspicaz, Jessy, mas no ha pasado nada que quiera mencionar —Jessica levantó una ceja bien delineada, antes de inclinarse hacia enfrente y dejar que su prominente escote reposara sobre la mesa.

—Tienes cara de no querer hablar nada acerca del nuevo profesor.

—Tengo cara de _"no jodas con el asunto por tu bien"_ _._

—¡Vaya! Parece que es peor de lo que pensé.

Bella dejó escapar un suspiro resignada, antes de decir:

—Mucho peor, le he dicho hijo de puta sabelotodo —el gemido que escapó de los labios de Jessica, hizo que las cosas se vieran aún más negras para Bella.

—¿Al cara de _bulldog_? ¿En serio se lo dijiste?

—¿Cara de _bulldog_? —inquirió sorprendida.

—Me pareció que tenía cara de perro —explicó Jessica—, es guapísimo, pero muy gruñón. Aunque no me cambies de tema, ¿se lo dijiste en la cara?

—No sabía que era el profesor —se quejó.

—Entiendo, es muy joven a decir verdad y no tiene ese aspecto; no obstante, debiste irte con más cuidado.

—¿Sabes? Tus recomendaciones llegan muy tarde.

—Vale, deja tu mal humor, no vas a lograr nada de ese modo. Ya lo hecho, hecho está, lo mejor que puedes hacer es portarte bien.

—¿Portarme bien, dices? No creo que eso mejore las cosas.

—A los tipos como él, les ayuda que las chicas sean aplicadas para olvidar un pequeño inconveniente.

—Trataré.

—Por tu bien.

—No —dijo Edward Cullen al día siguiente. Estaba con las manos detrás de la espalda y la veía con esa horrible frialdad en los ojos. Bella sintió que le daba una apoplejía. Había dicho que no, pero ¡Por Dios! Solo era un minuto tarde.

—Son las siete de la mañana con un minuto —Edward no descompuso su imperturbable rostro ni con ese comentario ni con la cara de angustia de Bella.

—Mi clase empieza a las siete de la mañana, señorita Swan, no a las siete con un minuto. Todos aquí han llegado a las siete en punto a mi clase, ¿cree usted justo recibirla?

—Solo es un minuto.

—Tres —dijo mirando su reloj—, me está quitando el tiempo.

Bella paseó la mirada por el atiborrado salón de clases. La cara de Ángela era una de completo horror, mientras que la cara de Jessica, apenas era descifrable. Y bueno, el resto de la clase ni siquiera ocultaba su risa jactanciosa. Bella quiso morirse de la vergüenza.

Ese día había puesto todo su empeño por llegar temprano y estar en clase. Había hecho lo humanamente posible. Hasta había ignorado a señor bigotes que hurgó otro de sus calcetines, con tal de no retrasarse. Y lo más importante, ¡no se había puesto ni una gota de maquillaje para llegar a tiempo! ¡Era el colmo!

—¿Piensa seguir ahí parada? —Bella no dijo nada. Dio un paso atrás y cerró la puerta con un muy controlado golpecito.

— _Bien, Bella, cálmate, esto no es nada_ —se dijo, antes de girarse y caminar despacio. Muy controlada, y cuando hubo llegado al patio, dio un puntapié al bote de basura del jardín, sin poder controlarse un minuto más.

Se arrepintió al instante de su estúpida acción; sin embargo, se olvidó del dolor, en cuanto levantó la mirada hacia el aula y vio que Edward Cullen la miraba a través de la ventana, con el fantasma de una sonrisa en los labios.

Bella no supo si su corazón se aceleró por el coraje o por la mirada penetrante de su profesor, mas podía jurar que el corazón iba a salírsele del pecho de un momento a otro.

 **Continuará…**

 _Hola, chicas, volví. Ya había dicho que mi computadora estaba dañada, pues bueno, ya la mandé a reparación y ya la tengo de vuelta. La actualización de Un dulce contrato y Dulce contrato tardará un poco por cuestiones personales, pero esperemos tenerla esta misma semana._

 _Y pasando a otros temas. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, no saben lo mucho que significa para mí cada uno de ellos. Ha habido más comentarios que en el primer capítulo y eso significa que les está gustando aunque sea un poquito. No está teniendo el mismo recibimiento que_ _ **Esclava**_ _, pero es mi nuevo bebé y le tengo cariño. Además de que hay mucho de mí en este personaje de Bella._

 _Recuerden que pueden unirse al grupo de Facebook_ _ **Girls Danperjaz**_ _donde las tendré al tanto de las actualizaciones._

 _Y sin aburrirlas más, me retiro._

 _Camila. andrea_

 _patymdn_

 _Jade HSos_

 _Aniesttefy_

 _Paulii Taisho_

 _Abigz_

 _Alejandra_

 _angi cullen_

 _miop_

 _Cinderella Cullen_

 _ **¡Recuerden que leer y no dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo!**_


End file.
